Juste quelqu'un de bien,quelqu'un à qui l'on tient
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: Jack demande à Sam de lui parler de sa mère.
1. A la vie à la mort

Auteur : Pokams.

Mail :

Résumé : Sam se livre un peu sur sa mère.

Genre : Hurt? Ship.

Dédicaces :A Marine (Satine30),Sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour, et pour son soutien sans faille depuis si longtemps!A Amanda Tapping, pour des milliers de raisons, à Cynthia Semon, et à Roselyne Pruvost, ma maman.

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour ça, malgré ce que tu peux dire Marine, je trouve toujours ça vachement mièvre!

Enfin, sinon pour le réalisme on repassera! Dans le sens où j'espère qu'en 30 ans (et des), Sam aura eu le temps de faire son deuil.. Il est pour ma part, 30 ans trop tôt.

Et alors la syntaxe, pour une fois, j'ai fait le strict minimum. Ici le but n'était pas stylistique.

Ndlr2 : Je ne sais toujours pas, malgré 10 ans de fan-attitude si Catherine Elizabeth est le vrai nom de la mère de Sam. (?) Ou s'il s'agit d'une des ces fameuses légendes urbaines autour de SG1?

William vient d'une fic' « Pourquoi » que j'ai lu il y a bien longtemps (dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine..) j'espère que l'auteur(e) ne m'en voudra pas. Je la salue au passage au cas ou!

NDLR3 : N'hésitez pas à commenter, si le cœur vous en dit..

Bonne lecture

-Tu ne parles pas souvent d'elle...

-Pardon? Demanda la jeune femme, confuse.

-Ta mère, tu n'en parles pas souvent. Dit Jack, sans jamais dévier le regard de la télévision.

-Tu ne parles pas non plus souvent de Charlie. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-...

-Je...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse moi.

Elle était contrite.

-C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Répondit le Général, simplement.

-Jack. Elle ne put retenir son soupir d'agacement.

-Sam.

Elle soupira une fois encore et tenta de se replonger dans ce dossier, tout en tentant d'ignorer l'homme qui partageait son lit et regardait paisiblement la TV.

Les minutes passèrent tandis que les yeux de Sam étaient résolument rivés sur son dossier...Qui parlait de...De...Oui donc, qu'elle TENTAIT de river à son dossier. Son regard ne cessait néanmoins de dévier vers Jack qui, au plus grand agacement de la jeune femme semblait de marbre, et très passionné par..Par quoi d'ailleurs?

Elle risqua une œillade vers la TV.

-Madame est servie? Sérieusement?

-Hum.

Super. Quand il était comme ça, nul doute qu'il voulait qu'elle parle, ou qu'il soit vexé. Ou pire : Les deux!

-Jack.

-Hum.

-Jack. Insista t-elle.

Il hasarda un regard vers sa compagne.

Sam soupira, referma son dossier, le posa sur le sol et se redressa dans le lit. Jack éteignis la télévision, et fit de même.

-Est ce que...Tes parents sont encore..Vivants?

-Et voilà, encore une fois à moi de parler. Tu te plains que je suis fermé,mais au final.. L'agacement le gagna à son tour.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'il te plait Jack as-tu encore tes parents? Le coupa t-elle précipitamment.

-Bien. Mon père est mort il y a longtemps. Un ivrogne. J'ai toujours ma mère, Jane.

Sam soupira et tritura les draps, mal à l'aise.

J'avais 15 ans. Nous étions proches. Mark, Elle et moi. Papa n'était pas souvent là et Mark et moi lui en voulions, mais pas trop. Elle faisait le tampon entre nous. Elle était notre équilibre à tous.

Jack lui prit la main et se rapprocha d'elle souhaitant la soutenir.

-Quand papa est rentré et qu'il m'a annoncé la nouvelle, je ne l'ai pas cru. La dernière chose que j'avais dites à ma mère ne pouvait décemment pas être «Où sont mes chaussettes? ». Mais c'était le cas. Il m'a bien fallu l'accepter. Mark a reporté sa colère sur Papa, qui était tellement plongé dans sa propre douleur qu'il pensait être celui qui souffrait le plus. Il dénigrait la notre, inconsciemment. Il s'est encore plus plongé dans son travail et les rares fois où on le voyait à la maison, il pleurait,parlait de maman, de ce qu'elle dirait, ferait, porterait. Et parlait de sa souffrance. Jamais de la notre.

-Et toi?

-Moi? Je tentais d'aider mon père. Il aimait tellement ma mère, ne voyait que par elle..Mon frère souffrait beaucoup aussi. Il se disputait souvent avec notre mère, avec son caractère de Carter. Et ses derniers moments avec elle ont été... musclés parce qu'il voulait arrêter ses études à l'époque. Et il en était hors de question pour ma mère. Au final, il l'a écouté-et ne l'a jamais regretté- Il l'aimait tu sais, comme un fils aime sa mère.

-Sam, tu me parles de ton père, de ton frère, mais et _toi _?

Elle soupira. Elle ne l'aurait pas eu comme ça, pas Jack O'neill.

On m'a souvent parlé des 5 phases du deuil. 30 ans plus tard je ne suis même pas sure d'en avoir passé une seule. Je pense que j'ai été fataliste et déprimée dès le départ. En fait, quelque part, je suis peut être toujours dans le déni. Tu sais, si je n'en parle pas souvent...C'est qu'évoquer son souvenir me rappelle qu'elle n'est plus là. Et ça n'est pas possible. Je préfère ne pas en parler,y penser bien sur. Tu sais, j'ai passé des années d'insomnies. Parce que tout me rappelait ma mère, mais je ne voulais pas y penser, pas m'arrêter sur quelque chose de précis..Tu comprends?

-Je comprends.

Quand elle est morte, Papa a voulu vider ses affaires, tout de suite. Je n'ai pas trop compris, puisqu'il vivait dans son souvenir...Mais je n'ai pas posé de question. Cela n'aurait de toute façon servit à rien..En revanche il n'avait pas la force de le faire, Mark non plus. Alors Lisa, la femme de Mark-Il l'a fréquentait depuis quelques mois alors- et moi nous y sommes attelées. Ses vêtements, ses bijoux, tout! Comme si...Je ne sais pas. On a donné ses affaires a une œuvre de charité. Elle nous disait toujours que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voudrait faire,que ses affaires servent à des gens qui en ont réellement besoin.

-C'était très noble de sa part. Et ça a du être dur pour toi..Je suis désolé.

Il embrassa sa tempe. Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Dur oui,ça l'était pour nous tous..

-Tu as porté le deuil de toute la famille Sam.

-Parce que j'étais celle qui pouvait le faire.

-Tu n'avais que 15 ans pour l'amour du ciel!

-C'est ainsi Jack. Tu sais, en y repensant j'ai eu de la chance.

-De la chance?

-Oui. Ma mère m'a peut-être été enlevée trop tôt. _Beaucoup_ trop tôt. Mais ces 15 années..Elles étaient géniales Jack! On avait une famille. Des engueulades, quelques non-dits.. Mais dans l'ensemble on s'en est bien sortis! Des fou rires par milliers, des souvenirs de vacances...Quand Papa était en mission et Mark chez un ami, maman et moi passions des heures et des heures à discuter de tout et de rien! De mes amis, de la famille, de l'avenir du monde... De tout! On faisait les magasins, on est allées au Zoo... Tu vois, tout le monde n'a pas ce que j'ai eu Jack. Et plutôt que de passer ma vie à me dire que c'était injuste, j'ai décidé d'être reconnaissante des années que l'on nous a donné.

-C'est très sage.

-Oui et non..Peut-être,je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que quand maman est morte, je me suis fermée. J'ai fermé mon cœur comme Pandore a refermé sa boîte. Dedans, il y reste tous ces souvenirs..Et l'espérance.

-L'espérance?

- Oui, ce magnifique et dangereux fléau.. L'espérance que moi aussi un jour, je deviendrai mère, pas aussi bonne que la mienne, mais une bonne mère quand même, l'espoir que je ferai passer un peu de ce que j'ai reçu à mes enfants..

-...

-Jack?

-Oui ?

-Je...Je suis désolée de te dire ça maintenant. Comme ça.. Et je veux que tu saches qu'avant toute chose, c'est toi qui compte pour moi. _Tu_ es ma famille.

-Pas de panique chérie. On est un couple maintenant. Et on est fiancés. On doit pouvoir parler de ces choses là. Si je t'ai demandé de me parler de ta mère, c'est pour que l'on puisse avancer. Tu sais, tout comme toi,je pense que je ne ferai jamais le deuil de mon fils. Un parent ne peut décemment pas faire le deuil de son enfant. Et je ne me le pardonnerais non plus jamais. Seulement aujourd'hui , sans tourner le dos à mon passé, j'ai envie d'avancer, d'avoir une seconde chance. Alors aussi terrifié que je sois. Si tu veux que l'on ait une famille...Je..J'aimerai aussi. Beaucoup!

Sam ne put rien dire. Les yeux embués, elle s'approcha de son futur mari, l'homme de sa vie et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Merci».

-A ton service. Merci à toi!

Un silence paisible s'était installé, tandis que Sam reposait sur le torse de Jack.

-Tu...Tu penses qu'ils seraient fiers de nous? Dit-elle, le nez dans son cou.

-Nous?

- Oui, mes parents et Charlie, tu penses qu'ils seraient fiers de nous?

-Je suis sure que tes parents _sont _fiers de toi, de ce que tu es devenue. Et j'aime à croire que Charlie est heureux pour nous.

-Jack ?

Hum?

-Je suis orpheline.

-Je sais mon cœur, je sais.

Il la serra encore un peu plus.

Et elle pleura. Elle pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Toute la nuit, elle pleura la mort de sa mère, celle de son père, elle pleura à tous ces actes manqués. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager avec sa mère, tout ce que la vie lui avait imposé, tout ce que la mort lui avait pris. Elle pleura son père, remerciant la vie de l'avoir ramené dans la sienne, reprochant la mort d'être venue le chercher trop tôt, malgré le répit qu'ils avaient obtenu.

Mais elle n'était plus seule. Le vide dans cœur ne la quitterait jamais; mais le froid laissé par celui-ci devenait plus supportable, parce qu'elle partageait ce poids avec quelqu'un. Les bras puissants du Major Général Jack O'Neill la tenait fermement, et la berçait tendrement. Et elle savait que jamais, au grand jamais ils ne la lâcheraient.


	2. Epilogue

**8 ans plus tard, Washington DC. **

Une femme marchait dans l'allée du cimetière, tenant la main d'un petit garçon d'environ huit ans.

-On arrive quand maman?

-Bientôt mon chéri,bientôt.

La mère et l'enfant arrivèrent devant une tombe. Elle s'agenouilla, déposa le bouquet de roses blanches et caressa la pierre tombale . « Catherine Elizabeth Semon-Carter », « Jacob Henry Carter »

L'enfant restait derrière sa mère, une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci tourna légèrement la tête.

-Viens William, approche.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta.

-Maman, Papa, je vous présente William O'Neill, votre petit fils. Willy, voici tes grands parents.

-Bonjour Grand mère,grand père. Dit-il, timidement.

-Tu peux leur parler chéri, ils t'entendent.

- Ils sont avec Charlie?

-Oui mon coeur.

-Alors j'espère que vous vous occupez bien de lui, ça doit pas être facile, et aussi que vous vous ennuyez pas trop no plus. Bon,je sais que vous pourrez pas le voir,mais je vous ai fait un dessin..Peut être que...Qu'on pourrait le glisser ..?

-Bien sur, dit Sam, donne le moi.

L'enfant le lui donna, et ils le glissèrent ensemble derrière la pierre.

-Bon, je veux que vous sachiez qu'on pense souvent à vous. Et que Papa et maman nous parlent souvent de vous et de Charlie. On a quelques photos. Mais on ne les regarde pas souvent parce que ça fait pleurer Papa et Maman... Mais ça n'empêche pas que vous êtes dans notre coeur à tous hein! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai de vous à Lily-Rose, ma petite soeur, quand elle pourra comprendre!

Sam ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle respira profondément, caressa la pierre une nouvelle fois, serra tendrement son fils dans ses bras, et se releva, lui tendant la main.

-Allez viens Will il est temps d'y aller, ils nous attendent.

-Oui maman. Au revoir Mamie, au revoir papy!

« Ce n'est pas tout, car il faut enchaîner avec la vie » *

Et quelle vie! Pensa le Général Samantha Carter, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Fin.

*Il s'agit d'une citation d'André Dhôtel, dans son œuvre Le pays où l'on n'arrive jamais, que je vous conseille, au passage!


End file.
